Han Solo VS Johnny Cage
Han Solo VS Johnny Cage is a What-If? episode of Death Battle! pitting Han Solo from Star Wars and Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat. Description Star Wars VS Mortal Kombat! Confident heroes who estranged from their wives and are fathers of prodigies collide to see which one will walk away alive. One will survive and one will fall! Interlude (*Cue Death Battle - Wiz and Boomstick*) Boomstick: Confident heroes have always been part of a story. In all of works of fiction, there is bound to be at least one. Wiz: These two confident heroes happened to estrange from their wives and become the fathers of prodigies. Boomstick: Han Solo, the smuggler from Corellia and pilot of the Millennium Falcon. Wiz: And Johnny Cage, the actor and warrior of Earthrealm. I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Han Solo (*Cue Millennium Falcon/Imperial Cruiser Pursuit*) Boomstick: Corellia is home to many species of creatures among humans. It was also the home planet of voyagers before moving onto exploring the stars in space. One human stands out from the rest, the smuggler Han Solo. Wiz: Han's early years are mostly a mystery. His father worked in the shipyards of the Engineering Corporation where he built vessels until he was laid off. Not much is said about his father, since according to Han, he was never close with him. Boomstick: After a time, both of Han's parents passed and he turned to a life of crime with the criminal gang The White Worms. Seriously, what a bizarre name, I mean, that doesn't sound particularly intimidating at all. Fast forward a lot of time later and he asked to enlist in the Imperial Navy. Wiz: Han explained he had no people in his family left, so he was given the new surname Solo. During his time of service, he went through flight school and became a skilled pilot. After a while, he came across a Wookiee by the name of Chewbacca and the two became friends and partners. Boomstick: Later on, Han and his furry buddy came across Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, who turned out to both be Jedi capable of wielding the Force which Han believed was nonsense. Despite his disbelief in the energy, he agreed to help Luke on his quest. Wiz: Once the partners found out the plans for the Death Star and gave information to the Rebel Alliance followed by a plan to attack the Imperial outpost, Han rescued Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and collected the reward. Later, Han, alongside Luke and Leia, was rewarded for his bravery and selflessness. (*Cue Han Solo and the Princess*) Johnny Cage Intermission (*Cue Death Battle - Wiz and Boomstick*) Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Fist vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:‘Mortal Kombat vs Star Wars’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Cletus16